gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
AIM Come on AIM. Few things to tell you. Dan the Man 1983 07:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bye I understand your decision to leave, If you recall I left for a couple of months back in September. Like Dan said you can have your Bureaucrat rights back if you ever want to return. Tom Talk 12:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Jeff, and welcome back! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blocked a user Thats fine by me, I'll keep an eye out for that account on the other Wiki's he used to edit. Also I'm glad to see you back as an Admin :). Tom Talk 01:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) hey jeff,so erm.. wat mistake hv i made about the uploading of photos? the way they are named or about the copyright stuff? ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 03:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Xbox360Fan6 Hey Jeff, I noticed that there is another sockpuppet of Xbox360Fan4 (AKA the underage admin pretender) under the name of Xbox360Fan6. I know, I had trouble figuring out it was him as well. He's creating useless pages, and along with the fact that he's underaged, has made two sockpuppets, and generally refuses to admit that he is making bad edits, I think that he has merited a block. Happy New Year! Winter Moon 19:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Great new years present, huh? Heh. :I've cleaned up after him and I'm going to request a rangeblock from Wikia. Jeff (talk| ) 20:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey jeff its okay i will try to edit. but i nvr see the licensing thing when i was uploading the photos. Why?♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 23:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) jeff can i hv ur reply ASAP? sry, but i would like to ask whr are the licensing stuff? i dun see them when i was uploading the photos...♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 14:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bigfoot I'm not "spaming" my bigfoot image all over the wiki creating so called specutive pages its on my personal blog. In the image bigfoot is pictured as clear as a bell, just becuse I see it and you dont doesn't mean I can't give my opinion. : Hey McJeff, I know there is a psychotic user named Joshualeverburg1 insisting that Bigfoot exist in GTA V. I've calmed down his nerves somewhat because his temper is outrageous. He has been already block in the past, I think 2 times for word violence against users. I think you should keep an eye on him, and if he continues to add nonsense information and word abuse, I think a block is needed. But I guess for now it should be warning that you will give to him. ExtremoMania (talk) 2:41 PM January 29, 2012 (UTC) Rachel chapman I'm glad that you block Rachel chapman, in the past few days he/she is seducing other users that she is beautiful and pretty. I have also noticed that she is also blocked in other wiki like Battlefield for Pornographic avatar that she posted. ExtremoMania '10:43 PM January 29, 2012 (UTC) Question Jeff, exactly how much spam did you take off the Communityboard? If it was a lot, and the user who did it is blocked, is semi protection necessary? Remember the board must be open for all users, just incase someone wants to bring up a topic that needs a community discussion. Which is why I think we only need to protect it when absolute necessary. Messi1983 02:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot for assigning me as Patroller. I know that it says Inactive on your user page but I would just like to carry on my thanks and I promise to help this wiki whenever need be. Russelnorthrop 02:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a blog post Hello McJeff, I would like to request that maybe you can delete Rachel chapman's blog post, their kind of a nuisance as well as nonsense. Thanks. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania]] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done. Good catch. Jeff (talk| ) 04:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, Rachel chapman has now been banned wikia-wide apparently. Jeff (talk| ) 04:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well kind of a notice that right now, but do you guess that this user is another sockpuppet of Rachel chapman? He/she has left a blog post on Pattipop/cool mission ideas. It has been bothering me and even Russelnorthrop. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 06:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If he's angry, too bad for him because he shouldn't be trolling and he's been told to quit it with the bigfoot nonsense. If he starts editing disruptively I'll block him. Jeff (talk| ) 08:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Protection Hi Jeff, I've seen that the Grand Theft Auto V page has been protected. I was just asking a question if I can request an admin to protect a page. Please respond. Thank U. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 07:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Which page do you think needs to be protected and why? Jeff (talk| ) 16:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for not getting back to you, the page I requested to be protected is Vehicles in GTA V. If you can see the history of that page, a lot of people adds alot of information like Hydra being based on F-35B Lightning, Unnamed Supercar being based on Lamborghini which are yet unconfirmed; and images that are not true such as Katana M4, a small photo of the Blimp and blurry pictures of vehicles in the trailer. I've been reverting alot of them. Please protect it. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Jeff for protecting the page. I'm very glad. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Removed warning User:Grayapple removed again his warning. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Let's just leave it alone. There's a line between being enforcing the rules and being a vindictive bully, and I don't want to jump over it. Besides most of his other edits have been pretty good. Jeff (talk| ) 17:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then. I agree with you. He made harmless edits, and just one bad edit doesn't make him a vandal or something similar. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Kifflom Can you please redirect Kifflom to Epsilon Program? That would really help people who are wondering what Kifflom is? Heiman1991 14:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I've done that, thanks for the suggestion. Jeff (talk| ) 19:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Well done Thanks for the congrats Jeff. :) I don't know if you've seen, bu in 3 weeks or so I'll be applying for adminship. I'll try really hard to keep this wiki running well and smoothly, as I've noticed that Ilan, Dan and especially GTANiKo have been mostly inactive in the past while. So with you leaving it's pretty much Me, Tom, Extremo and Winter. I promise to do only what's right for this wiki. And I'll take this time to tell you that that time I got blocked for a week on BullyWiki, I was going through a really rough patch with the passing of my Grandpa. I just wanted to let you know, as your now inactive here. Thanks for all your help and I'll talk to you soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why "Ilan" is in the 'in-active' part? I wasn't in-active during that time. I've still watched over the wiki when I have time. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes I have read it nearly 3 months ago and I saw the big change that the wiki undergo and I understand why did they have to move away from the Wikia. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Copyright breach Jeff I'm very very sorry of the mistake that I made. I didn't mean to plagiarize the GrandTheftWiki all I wanted is to have good information on most of our pages, yet the action I undertake is to plagiarize the wiki itself. I know this is not the first incident that happened (I am very familiar with WikisEditor plagiarism incident in GTW). But I promise I am ready to fully cooperate with the things to come in the future to prevent this from happening again, whatever the cost. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy Hi Jeff, I just noticed in the Image Policy that there's no policy for images of voice actors. Should there be? And if so what should it be? Talk soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 05:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC)